To Fix You
by Yamifan2015
Summary: This is after Al dies. Kind of how Ed takes it and everything. Ed is a bit depressed and stuff and Roy is the one looking after him.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=My first full metal alchemist !

Chapter 1

Roy P.O.V

We stood at the funeral of Al Elric and watched as they lowered his tombstone into the ground. It had to be hard….lowering it since he never got his body back and just died in that armor. I glanced at Ed, who was in the back row, looking down and avoiding everyone's eyes.

Ed let Wenry fix his auto-mail and that was basically it out of any help he asked for. He didn't say much to anyone after Al's death. He worked like hell lately and came back and forth to HQ lately. Hawkeye watched him silently.

" He should be in one of the rooms in HQ for now, shouldn't he, Colonel?" she said. " For now….so that we can watch over him." I said. Death was horrible when it got too close to you.

After the funeral, I wrote up some papers that Ed would be staying at HQ's headquarters for a home. I called Wenry and told her where to find him. When Ed finally got to HQ with his stuff, I showed him to his room.

" Tell me or Hawkeye if you need anything. Ok." I said. " Ok. Thank you by the way." he said. " For what?" I asked.

" This. Having me be around you guys." he said. I sighed. " It's nothing" I answered and went back to my office to work on my papers.

Ed P.O.V

I put my stuff away, sort of tired from the trip here. Things just fealt like hell after his death. Usually work and cutting were I did now. As I put everything away, I sighed, deciding that I better get some sleep.

I didn't get much sleep really and it took awhile to pack everything so I should rest. So I laid down and took a nap.

Ed P.O.V

When I woke up, it was around 1 in the afternoon. I went to work and did a mission. It was a short mission. Only took a few hours and when I got back I turned in my report, sort of bored and not really looking at it.

" Thank you, Fullmetal. You did ok." he said. I left, too worn out and depressed to speak. I want to cut again. Not that much. Just enough to know who's damn fault it is that Al died and who couldn't even save him from Envy in time…me!

I walked down the hall towards my room….my knife…..my salvation when a hand rested on my shoulder. " Why don't we go out somewhere, huh? You look like you could use it." I turned to see none other than Roy standing there.

I sighed. " Ok. Where do you want to go?" I asked.

Roy P.O.V

He reminded me of me after the war…after I killed those people…but this was merely his brother dieing. Al was close to him and he was the last family Ed had.

" A café. Thought that we could go out for coffee or something." I said. He looked like a guy going down a road of death and destruction…..just like I used to.

" Coffee doesn't sound bad." Ed said, attempting to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roy P.O.V

Ed was quite when we went out for coffee, but he was also friendly. I could tell that he was hurting in a way, but for some it must be hard as it was Ed, the bright happy kid that always made a riot and made sure to cause some sort of fuss in HQ. Lately….he hadn't and everything about him just froze.

We talked about everything mostly. I asked him how work was going and if he was happy living in HQ's headquarters and stuff. " Why did you pick me up?" he asked.

" Worried about you." I said simply. I didn't tell him that I didn't like the look on his face during Al's funeral or how dim and dark he seemed as everyone was telling him "sorry for his loss" and small things like that. Death was a really ugly beast when it could be that and I sort of knew how he fealt and knew what he was most likely thinking. " I wanted you to be around friends and stuff. Thought you would want the company." I said.

When we got back to the buildings, Ed thanked me for the coffee and went back to his room. I went to my room to write out papers for Hawkeye and than turn in for the night.

My room was only one door down from Ed's. I heard shuffling around in there guessing Ed was looking for something. I went back to work and then a loud " THUD!" was heard from Ed's room.

I got up quickly and ran to his room.

Ed P.O.V

Must have cut too deep. Need to bandage it up or something. I grabbed an old shirt and wrapped it around my wrist as I attempted to stand up. Crap, that hurt like hell and Wenrly is going to kill me for not looking after my auto-mail again. Looks like it got a dent or something again. I chuckled at that, smoothing out the damage of my auto-mail so that Wenrly won't be too pissed off.

A knock on the door came. " Are you in there at all?" came Roy's voice. I sighed. " I fell over. Something was in the way." I told him. It would suck to tell him I got another dizzy spell from blood loss from cutting and just collapsed.

" Ok then. As long as you're fine." he said. There was silence and then. " Can I come in and look to see if you're actually ok?" he asked. I sighed, figuring he would sort of ask somewhat.

" Let me pick all my crap up first so you don't fall too." I said, coming up with the first excuse I had to clean myself up and hide the scars. I took about three quick minutes to clean everything up and hide the evidence before I let him in. " See. I'm ok." I said, trying to give him an honest helpful smile so that he wouldn't knowtice anything.

Roy P.O.V

I sighed, not saying anything. Ed watched as I looked around his room. A small blood stain was seen in a corner, looking like it was quickly wiped up somewhat but not enough and the room reeked of blood.

" You definatly cleaned in here" I said, pointing out the blood stain. " Like I said, I fell over. So yeah. There may have been a small cut but it's fixed." he said.

I sighed. " I smell a lot of blood in this room, Ed. What happened? I won't send you anywhere. Just tell me please." I said. He was quite for a moment and then looked down before saying " I got a dizzy spell. I sometimes do when I end up cutting but usually they are not that horrible. It's just dizziness. I guess it went beyond dizziness this time. Anyways I fell over." he said.

I sort of was waiting for something like this and waiting for Ed to stand up and tell me without being afraid to. " Ok. Ed, like I said I won't send you to the hospital or anything, but I want to know, would you like to stay with me for a bit. It's just so I can help and make sure nothing worse happens." I said.

He was quite. " So I no longer have to alone any more then." he said. I shook my head. " I guess I will go. Let me pack my things." he told me.


End file.
